Baby Bison Tumble
by PikaGirl13
Summary: After the poaching incident with the air bisons, Kai and Jinora decide to check up and play with the babies that were safely rescued. Jinora tells Kai that she hasn't thank him yet for saving her and Kai tells her not to worry about it, but when they get pushed and rolled down a hill together things begin to heat up a little bit between them. A Fluffy Kainora story, Read & Review!


Baby Bison Tumble

While out playing with the baby air bisons in the field, Kai couldn't help but stop a moment to gaze over at Jinora who was giggling and smiling while their furry friends nuzzled her.

"They're really playful today!" Jinora said to Kai when she finally caught him looking at her, "I think it's because we saved them from those poachers."

Kai nodded his head, "I can agree with that. Besides, those guys were total creeps. So I'm not surprised that they're more playful now with us than ever."

Blushing slightly; Jinora focused her attention solely on Kai, "I still need to thank you properly for saving me from the poachers as well."

"I-it was nothing...really...I just wish I could've finished them off before your dad got into the picture. They deserved to be punished for trying to kill you and the baby bisons." Kai replied, kicking the dirt as he scratched behind his head blushing.

Jinora chuckled lightly, but left his statement alone because she liked hearing him talk so macho in front of her. It was one of his cuter qualities that made him so attractive to her in the first place.

"Does your dad know we're out here playing with the bison? You know, so he won't freak out on you for following my lead out here?" Kai asked as he finally broke the silent and still air between them.

Jinora nodded her head, "Yeah, I made sure I told him we would be going out to check up on the baby bisons. To make sure that they aren't suffering from any mental traumas or anything from the kidnappings."

"Good; because I really don't want your father breathing down my neck about stealing you away from important training or anything like that. He gives me some serious headaches when he corners me about our whereabouts." Kai sighed as he walked over to where she was standing with the baby floating bison.

They both petted the soft furry head of the small bison and laughed when it started to lick their cheeks in an affectionate manor. That's when another baby bison showed up and started to nuzzle Kai's chest in a playful matter.

"Hey little fella; how've you been?" Kai asked the fuzzy air bison as he stroked it's head affectionately in a soft voice.

Jinora smiled at Kai, "I think he's another one of the baby bisons that we saved the poachers, he must have come to say thank you to us."

For a while Jinora and Kai continued to play and pet the baby air bisons; until finally the sun was starting to set in the distance.

"OK little fellas. Gotta get going now, we gotta head back to the air temple before my dad blows a fuse." Jinora said as she pointed her finger towards the sky to show them off.

But the baby bisons didn't move at all. In fact they almost looked like they were sharing a private joke as they started to circle around them in a teasing fashion.

"What're they doing?" Kai asked as one of them suddenly knocked him off his balance and into Jinora, causing them to tumble down onto the ground down the hill.

When they finally came to a stop, they groaned with pain from the tumble down the steep slope above them.

"A-are you okay Jinora?" Kai asked finally when she opened up her eyes to see him again, but the sight truly caught her off guard.

Kai had forced himself on the bottom to cushion her body at the end of the hill that they tumbled down, causing him to have his arms wrapped around her waist and his face close to hers.

Jinora blushed and gulped; finally catching her breath as she replied back to him, "Yeah...I'm alright. What about you?"

"I'm fine, I'm just glad that you weren't hurt too badly. That could've been nasty if we fell down a rocky hill instead of a grassy one." Kai replied back chuckling slightly, even though he was blushing like mad.

To their own surprise though, the baby bisons were laughing in delight at their physical situation and flew above them in a circle. Waiting around to see what was going to happen next between them now that they were this intimately close to each other.

"Sorry for making this uncomfortable Jinora..." Kai finally said as he started to lean forward and get up, but unfortunately his hand slipped on the grass and he wound up bringing Jinora's face even closer to his own.

But to Kai's surprise; Jinora had started to lean in anyways and so she only needed to move a few more inches until they were finally kissing softly on the lips. The kiss threw Kai off at first, but slowly he started to return her affection that she was giving him and they stayed like that for a good minute or so before they finally broke apart.

"That... is my thank you to you Kai." Jinora said breathlessly ; leaning her head upon his chest with a soft smile on her face.

Kai couldn't speak at all for a while until he finally replied back to her, "N-no problem Jinora..."

But instead of getting up and heading back to the temple, they laid down on the grass for a while longer in each other's arms as the baby bisons finally left them to look up at the stars lighting up in the sky.


End file.
